


Where is daddy ?

by mrsmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Feeding Bottles, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, baby!Leo, caregiver!Gerard, daddy!cris, ddlb, except its non-sexual, leo is a really smol baby, lots of cuddling & snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi
Summary: Its storming hard & baby!Leo is scared & alone in home.....daddy!Cristiano who is stuck in airport because of the weather calls Gerard to take care of Leo till he gets there.





	1. Chapter 1

".....Daddy" Lionel whined on the phone.

"Lionel you've to calm down, the storm will be over soon" Cristiano tried to make him understand for the tenth time.

"Nohh...daddy..'m sca'ed" Lionel said sniffling "duh sky mosta's scaring meh!" He said burrowing himself deep inside the blanket to hide from the 'sky monster'.

"baby its just a thunderstorm, as soon as the sky gets clear I'll be there!" Cristiano said sitting in the airport VIP lounge. The weather was bad since yesterday, nobody thought the occasional rain will turn into such a blustery thunderstorm. Lionel was so excited about his daddy visiting him but Cristiano's flight got delayed because of the weather & Lionel found himself alone with a rather 'little' state of mind today. First, the dark clouds made Leo antsy then Cristiano's flight getting delayed made him sad & now the loud thunder strikes are scaring him. So Leo called his daddy to complain about the bad sky monster & tell him to ask the sky monster to stop being so scary.

"Dadahh...make it stop" Lionel cried curling into a ball inside the thick blanket, hugging his dear teddy bear kookie tightly. "..so sca'ed 'lone"

"But you are not alone...you said kookie is with you, no ?"

"Kookie sca'ed too". Cristiano rubbed his face tiredly. He hates it when Leo is in his little space & he's not around to take care of him & right Leo is too little to understand that thunderstorm is a natural phenomenon. He sighed & decided to call Lionel's teammate & also his neighbor Gerard Pique. That big goof has always taken care of Leo when Leo was in his little space & Cristiano wasn't there in Barcelona.

"I'm going to call Geri to come over...you just have to open the door. Can you do that for me bub ?" Cristiano cooed.

"Sca'ed to get ouft.." Lionel mumbled jutting out his bottom lip.

"If you don't open the door, how'll Geri come in ? You want him right? All you've to do is to be the brave boy i know you are & open the door, think you can do that? Daddy will bring new stuffies for you" Cristiano told him. He really is worried about Leo & doesn't want him to be alone when he's this scared plus its 9:45pm. Cristiano usually gets baby Leo ready for bedtime at this hour.

"Wan'chu..." Lionel mumbled. His words are getting more slurred which means Leo is slipping deeper into his little headspace & Cristiano have to hurry.

"Aww, i want to be with you too right now little bug" Cristiano smiled at Leo's cute reply. "I'm gonna hang up for a minute so i can call Geri okay babe?"

"Nuhh..daddyyy..." Lionel cried desperately, flinching when the next thunder crashed on the earth.

"Okay...okay little bug i ain't going anywhere, don't cry please" Cristiano said walking to the payphone in the end of the lobby. "...but can you give me one second to find Geri's number so i can call him from payphone?" Cristiano explained.

"K dada.." Lionel mumbled not really understanding what daddy said he just understood daddy isn't going anywhere part. Cristiano quickly scrolled through his contacts & tapped on Pique's number to view it. He quickly dialed the number on the payphone & pressed the phone receiver against his ear. Thankfully it wasn't really a payphone as it didn't need any coins or else it'd be a problem since Cristiano isn't the kind of person to carry coins...it was a free public phone. Gerard picked up exactly after the phone rang three times.

"Hello ?"

"Hello, Gerard ? Its me Cristiano...i was wondering if you could go & check on Leo? He's alone & scared. ...actually i was thinking if you could stay with him tonight" Cristiano said in one breath without giving the other one any time to reply. Though Cristiano was talking with Geri he had Leo on line in his mobile phone which was pressed against his other ear & he could hear Lionel crying.

"Yes sure, I'll be there in a minute" Gerard said without wasting a minute & Cristiano could hear him grabbing his coat already. He sighed in relief the other one really was the papa bear of the team.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you at this hour. I was supposed to be there but my flight got delayed because of this bitch weather....hope it won't be a problem for little Marc & Sergi" Cristiano apologized.

"No no...not at all. Shakira alone is enough to keep those two under control plus my mother came to visit us today & she couldn't leave because of the weather...so lot of people to take care-....." Gerard saidon the phone walking across the road with an umbrella.

"Thank you so so much man...I'll try to get there as soon as possible" Cristiano thanked him sincerely cutting him off because on the other phone he could hear Lionel's sobs getting louder only.

"....just hold a sec, I'll tell Leo to open the gate"

"Yeaa...I'm almost there" Geri replied. Since he lives just across the street it didn't take him much time to get to Leo's house.

"Baby you there ?" Cristiano said on his mobile phone.

"Dadahhh..." Lionel cried.

"Bub Geri is there can you please open the door for him ?"

"Nuhh...boogieman sca'wed meh if i get out of mi blankie"

"No baby, theres no boogieman....Geri is waiting for you at the door"

"But youh say boogieman gots wittle boys at night" Lionel complained.

"Well...boogieman isn't on work today because the sky monstaaa is here & sky monster can't get in your house, okay ?" Cristiano tried to make Leo understand, laughing listening to Leo's adorable baby words making his baby frown. "Please just go & open the door for daddy ? I'll be right here on the phone so I'll be with you all the time..."

"O'tay daddy....buf 'm still sca'wed" Lionel mumbled slowly crawling out of the bed, dragging the blanket with him covering his head with it as protection. "Da-duhh.." he whispered standing near the stairs.

"Yes baby I'm still here..." Cristiano huffed. He should've called Gerard a lot earlier.

"...staa-ers" Lionel said in a shaky voice.

"Its nothing scary bub...just take one step at a time...carefully, okay ?"

"Need youh to carry meh!"

"I'll baby...as soon as i get there but right now i need you to be brave for daddy, can you do that for me ?"

"Dude, how far is Leo !?" Gerard groaned on the other phone.

"....just a minute!" Cristiano told him to wait.

"Daaaa...? I'm going downstai'es 'lone, k ?" Lionel whined. Now he is torn between if he should go back to his room & hide inside the closet or be a brave boy like daddy said & go downstairs alone. *Ughh daddy should've thought this through, he is too little to climb down stairs alone*

"I'll help you through this, okay bub ? ....I'm gonna count to three & you can take your first step....one...two...three." Lionel took a deep breath & hugged kookie tightly before taking the first step down.

"Did you take your first step down?"

"Ye-es daddy" Lionel replied vaguely.

"Good boy..now the next one." Leo put his left leg on the next step & hopped down....then the third step...fourth. He was taking his steps slowly, carefully like daddy said, clutching the blanket tightly which was sweeping the floor behind him but then the lightning striked again followed by the violent crashing noise. Lionel sprinted down the stairs crying in fear. With the dark room & his eyes blurry with tears, his legs got tangled with the blanket & he fell from the top of last three steps with a loud thud.

"Daddyyyyyy..." Lionel cried holding his head "daddaaaa..."

"Baby are you alright? What happened?" Cristiano asked panicking but got no reply, he could only hear his baby crying in pain.

"Ehh Cristiano, Leo is crying...i think he fell or something" Gerard said on the phone.

"Yes yess....break the door" Cristiano said worried & frustrated from juggling between two phones.

"..the alarms"

"Fuck the alarms Geri just break the door & get in"

"Or i can put the password & unlock it myself..." Gerard said after a moment of silence.

"You know the pass & yet you were waiting for Leo to open the door !?" Cristiano said angrily because with every passing second Leo's cries are getting louder only & he hates it that he is stuck in the bloody airport instead of being with his baby to cuddle him. Leo is crying, scared alone & probably hurt.

"Hey i forgot that i know the pass, okay ? You could've said it to me too" Gerard replied poking out his tongue.

"Ughh fuck you Geri just open the door...my little is crying!!" Cristiano tried to keep his voice firm but he couldn't, the other one is probably grinning at his own stupidity. That big goof will never change.

Gerard quickly put the numbers on intercom lock & pressed on the 'unlock' button, the door unlocked with a beep. He pushed the door open to find Lionel crying sitting on the floor, all tangled with the red blanket.

"Heyy my little elf why are you crying?" Gerard cooed sitting beside Leo & collecting him on his lap but Lionel is just too little & scared to communicate so when he saw the familiar face he curled up in Geri's lap while Gerard tried to calm him, rocking him back & forth slowly. He noticed Leo's phone lying on the floor since the screen light was still on & Cristiano's worried voice still could be heard.

"Hello...I'm with Leo now, don't worry" he assured Cristiano getting the phone.

"Ohh thank god" Cristiano sighed in relief "..but i can still hear him crying, why is he crying ? Is he hurt ?"

"He's just in a shock. He needs some quiet cuddle time to calm down so i'm gonna cut off the line now." Even though Leo's forehead is swelling up he lied to Cristiano because he didn't want the other to worry.

"Ughh okay...just tell him I'll be there soon" Cristiano said reluctantly before Gerard disconnected the line. Cristiano put back the receiver of the payphone too & slumped on the cold steel chair with a huff, cursing the stupid weather.

"Lionel i need you to tell me what's wrong..." Geri asked him stroking his hair.

"Ou-ouchis jelly" Lionel mumbled crying, pointing at his head. Just when Gerard thinks this boy can't get any more cuter he calls him 'jelly', Lionel really is the cutest little of the team. "..wan' dadahh to kiss my ouchies"

"Aww my poor little elf daddy will be a bit late so how about i kiss your ouchies today?" Geri tried to cheer him up.

" 'tay.." Leo said rubbing the tears of his eyes while Gerard placed 2-3 feather light kisses on Lionel's ouchie.

"..how about we go to my house & get you in a comfy environment?" Gerard said making the other one frown. Geri's house is nice & big but this is Leo's home this is the most comfortable place for him. Gerard got the cue so he explained "it must be sca'wey to be 'lone in such a big house with the sky monsta around, no ?"

" 'tay.." Lionel replied sucking his bottom lips & Geri understood he has to find Leo's pacifier plus he has grab some of his baby stuffs anyway before they leave.

"You can play with Marc & Sergi...won't that be great ? & if you be a good boy during dinner I'll let you three stay up & watch cartoon for 20 more minutes before bedtime.." he offered.

"Wanna play wiff Marcy & Serii" Leo squealed in Geri's lap. Geri is the best caregiver ever! He is less stricter than daddy, Leo thinks, he likes it when Geri babysits him but he loves his daddy more though & he just can't wait till Cristiano gets here.

"Good boy.." he placed a kiss on Leo's forehead. "I'm just gonna go to your room to get some important stuffs for you okay ?"

"Nohh nuuu..." Lionel tightened his grip on Geri's t-shirt. He can't be alone, the sky monster is still roaring outside.

"Okay okay..you come with me" Gerard said standing up carrying Leo. He settled Lionel properly on his hip & wrapped his both arms around Leo tightly to keep him from falling & Lionel did the same, tightened his arms around Geri's neck before they made their way to Leo's room. He placed Leo on the bed & tucked his pacifier between his lips which Lionel accepted greatfully then he walked to the closet to get Leo's stuffs that he'll need for night. Gerard took the backpack that Cristiano has bought Leo in which he can carry his baby stuffs & started digging deeper in the closet as all of Leo's baby stuffs are kept in the last racks so that no one comes across them. He took a cute pajama for Leo & a pair of socks rest other things he'll have to get from the kitchen so he made his way to the kitchen carrying Leo. He placed Leo on the kitchen counter, Lionel swinged his leg slowly biting on his pacifier & watched Geri go through the stuffs. Gerard has taken care of Lionel when he's in little space enough times to know where Cristiano keeps his feeding bottles & sippy cups so it didn't take him much time to find them. He packed the bag with all the necessary items then helped Leo to get down from the kitchen counter. "Lets go now.." he said helping Leo wear his jacket & fluffy UGG ankle boots.

"Jelly, sky monsta gots us if we go out" Lionel said shuddering standing in front of the door.

"We just have to cross the street, we'll be very quick...plus we've this!" Geri said picking up the umbrella which he left against the door frame. If he had forgotten to bring it along with him he's be soaked head to toe by now.

"Um-bella!" Lionel said around his pacifier.

"Yes little elf, an umbrella...this will protect us from the sky monster!" He held it out like a sword & Leo clapped in excitement. "Lets go now?"

"Uh-huhh" Leo nodded & Gerard opened the umbrella, locking the door behind.

"Me hold um-bella!?" Lionel looked up at Gerard with puppy eyes. Geri is as tall as daddy ughh!

"No baby boy you are too little to do that" Gerard said holding his hand tightly as they walked Leo's driveway. The straight denial made Leo pout behind his pacifier. "C'mon little elf don't be pouty now". Lionel just made a indignant noise which made the other one chuckle. The main-gate of Leo's home was automatic so Gerard didn't have to close it himself. They quickly crossed the road, Gerard holding Leo's supply bag & the umbrella in one hand & Leo with the other while Leo hugged kookie as tightly as he could. Soon they were in Geri's driveway. Shakira must have seen them coming as she opened the door before Gerard could ring the bell or open it himself.

"Oh my god who is this cute little thing ? Is it raining angles outside?" Shakira said excitedly.

"Shakiii its meee...Leeeeoh" Lionel said squirming & blushing as Gerard nudged him to get inside. Shaki is nice Leo thinks. She has this big pile of curly, golden hair that he wants to play with (..but only when in little space).

"Ohhh yes! Its Leo, the little elf that lives across the street." Shakira pulled his cheeks making Lionel giggle. At the same time Marca & Sergi came running down the stairs, howling & a mid 50's women running down after them calling their name.

"Marc! Sergi!" She called out standing in the middle of the room while the other two ran towards their daddy.

"Marc! Sergi! Stop running around the house!" Gerard said with a frown making the other two pout. "...& Sergi baby how many times i've told you not to run down the stairs alone...do you want some corner time!?" Gerard said sternly which made Lionel shudder too. He's isn't very strict with littles but Marc & Sergi can be a nightmare sometimes while Lionel is always a well behaved little.

"They aren't letting me change them into their night pajamas....& hello darling" the woman complained to Gerard & greeted Lionel.

"Hello miss jelly's mum" Lionel beamed at her she smiled back at the adorable baby.

"It's alright mom, I'll change them after dinner...its getting late anyway" Gerard sighed. "C'mon babies to the dining hall.." he ushered all the three little towards the dining table after helping Leo take off his shoes & gave him a pair of house slippers.

"Papa? Wanna play in rain..." Marc whined & Gerard looked at him with wide big eyes dramatically.

"You'll get fever baby then doctor will prick needles & give you those juices you hate, plus Lucho won't let you play, you've to stay in bed all day" he said to his baby bulking him in his highchair while Shakira helped Sergi to get on his chair.

"No dun want that" Marc said. Lionel babbled with his two little friends, standing with Gerard's mother sucking on his pacifier.

"I'll bring Sergi's old high chair for Leo" Gerard told Shakira who nodded. He left the room & returned after few mins with a highchair "C'mon little elf, it's time for dinner" Gerrard picked Leo up & placed him on a yellow highchair which he bought from the store room & secured the latch. Gerard tied bibs of all the littles & filled their sippy cup with their favourite flavor juice. "Lionel, baby let kookie rest for sometime, don't want her covered with food do we ?" He took the stuffed toy from Leo's hand & left it on the sofa. Lionel protests got muffled around his pacifier & he started squirming to get out of the highchair. "Leo, you promised to be a good boy...c'mon now little elf, kookie will be right here watching over you" Gerard stilled him squeezing on his shoulder a little & Lionel nodded. Shakira served their food on little plastic animal plates. Lionel got tiger plate he rawred while Marc made buzzing sound because he got a bee plate & his little brother Sergi imitated a cat, then they all giggled & chattered about who did best. "Eat your food now little ones, I'll let you three play for some time after you three finish eating.." Gerard said sighing. Even though its late he has to give them some time to play together, he promised it to Leo anyway & he'd hate to break a promise he made to a little, Leo is also his teammate since their actual childhood, he just wants him to be happy always.

"Marc you can feed yourself if you want to" he placed a plastic spoon on his tray. Considering how deep Marc is in his headspace he's the oldest one as he has been categorized in 3years old age group. "& for you two i'll feed you both" he looked at Sergi & Leo.

"Lio-nail feed himself?" Leo looked up at him with big puppy eyes & light pout.

"No little man, you've to wait a bit longer before you can feed yourself" he ruffled Leo's hair.

"I can eat myself 'cause imma big boy, you haff to be a big boy like me to do that Leo" Marc said proudly feeding himself.

"Not eat myself baby its feed myself" Gerard chuckled at his baby's cute mistake & placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Papa hungggry!" Sergi whined for food.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting baby...now everyone no more talking eat your food" he said feeding Sergi a spoonful of gratin then fed Lionel while the other one was busy chewing his food. Leo purred contently when the tasty food touched his tastebuds. "...like that ?" Geri asked & Leo gave him a approving smile. Marc was eating & playing with the spoon by himself while Gerard spoonfed Lionel & Sergi slowly giving them time to chew their food & take sips of juice from their sippy cup to help them swallow it.

"Papa I've finished eating" Marc said.

"Good boy...just wait a minute their" Gerard said checking his plate. Marc really did finish his food all by himself even though he made a little mess.

"I'm full too papa" Sergi said to get his papa's attention towards him.

"Me too..." Lionel joined him.

"Wow little elves this is not a competition & Leo daddy has told you to eat as much as you can, no ? Think how sad he'll get if he knows his baby wasn't following the rules in his absence ?" Gerard told him & watched him frown & double think. "C'mon babies you two can do better" he held the spoon full of gratin in front of Leo's mouth & he accepted it without any fuss because he doesn't want to make daddy sad. Sergi did the same following Leo.

Shakira wiped Sergi & Leo's covered with food mouth with wipe clothes while Gerard to their plates to the kitchen...it took a little more time to wipe Marc's face as he feed himself he made a little mess on the tray & his bib.

"Papa will change you three into your night pajamas be good boys for him" Shakira said pulling Leo's cheek lightly.

After Gerard changed Marc & Sergi he turned towards Leo. He handed kookie to Leo soon after he finished eating. That boy loves his stuffed toy too much to go anywhere without it when he's in littlespace. "Leo, its your turn now little elf" Geri said going through Leo's backpack to get his pjs. He wrapped a towel around Lionel & helped him get rid of his jeans while he sucked on his pacifier. Soon it was replaced by his white pajama pants with little dragon print & Leo is greatful that he is no longer wearing that scratchy jeans instead he's wearing soft cotton pants with lots of dwa'ons! Then Gerard buttoned up his pajama shirt & made him wear a pair of cute fuzzy socks. "All right you three can play in the play room or can watch some cartoons..." Gerard told them & all three whooped in unison before running towards the play room across the hall. "No running i said!" Gerard shouted storming out of the room but all three as already made it to the playroom across the hall & Gerard's mother was putting on a cartoon dvd for them.

"Gerard!?" Shakira stopped him.

"Yes darling!?"

"Its Cristiano..." she said holding out her phone for him. Gerard took the phone & pressed it against his ear.

"Hello ?"

"Why the hell weren't you picking up your phone?" Cristiano yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Hey i was taking care of the littles & your calls were interuppeting me so i kept it on silent mode" Gerard said scratching his chin like he did nothing wrong by doing so...like Cristiano wasn't worried sick all this time because of him not picking up the phone. Cristiano sighed running his fingers through his hair....theres no point arguing with this goof.

"Is Leo okay now?" Cristiano asked him.

"Yeaa...everything is fine here"

"What is he doing right now ?"

"He's playing with Marc & Sergi, forgot everything about the storm" Gerard laugh a bit "..he has been really good today in fact. He let me feed & change him without any fuss"

"Woah! Thank you man...but he's still awake? Its 10:45" Cristiano said frowning a bit.

"I promised him he can play for 20 mins after dinner if he remains good plus meantime i've to fix Marc's old crib for Leo & Shak is making their night bottles" Gerard told him.

"Ohh...can you give him the phone ?"

"Umm...can i tell you something? Don't talk with him now...he's playing with his friends if you talk with him right now he'll start missing you & get upset again" Gerard hesitated a bit.

"Uh yeaa i think you are right...I'll see him when i get there.."

"Yeaa bye.." Gerard said before disconnecting the phone. He walked to the storeroom to get Marc's old crib & fixed it in the nursery in no time, after finishing his little work he flopped on the sofa to relax for a bit. He can easily watch over the littles playing through the sliding glass door. Pokemon is playing on the big tv in the playroom & Marc, Sergi & Lionel are playing pokemon among themselves not really paying any attention towards the cartoon playing in the screen. From the noises they are making Gerard can understand Leo is pikachu, Marc is Charmander & Sergi's role is not very clear since he's sitting on the floor & watching the other two attacking eachother with invisible ray. Gerard thinks Sergi will make a nice jigglypuff because of his soft curls & blue eyes.

"Gerard? Its time to tuck the little munchkins in bed" Montserrat, his mother said walking in from the kitchen.

"...just 10 more minutes for them" he saw since they've played for 20 minutes only plus its always a pleasure to watch the littles play.

"They've played long enough...its getting late, Shak is preparing their night bottles & will bring them any time soon" she said with a frown.

"Ohhkay I'll take them to the nursery" he huffed getting up. "Time for bed little ones" Gerard said knocking on the glass door.

"Noooouuu..." Marc & Lionel said in unison.

"Nope! You need to drink your night bottle before-...." Gerard kept on rambling but Marc & Leo looked at each other & grinned like they've come up with some evil plan then attacked Geri with their invisible pokemon rays.

"CHAR! CHAR! CHAR! CHARRR!.."

"PIKA! PIKA! PIKAAAA..."

"AHHH AHHHHHH..." Gerard played along & kneeled down on the floor holding his chest. Leo & Marc walked cautiously towards their defeated victim.

"Gottach!" Geri sprang out & grabbed both of them with his two big hands & tickled them.

"Cheatinggg papa cheatingg!!!" Marc yelled squirming in his lap while Lionel rolled on the ground giggling.

"What is all these noise about...? Geri! they just had their dinner do you want to make them sick!?" Shak literally scolded his husband.

"We were just playing!" Gerard complained.

"Sha'kiii jelly cheated.." Lionel said pouting.

"Of course lil elf a big goof can never win against pikachu & charmander" shakira said rubbing his back. "Bet pikachu & charmander is tired from all the fighting & needs a good nap now"

"Yu-shh mama" Marca said yawning.

"...& you little one ? Why are you so silent?" Gerard asked Sergi who was sitting silentlybeside them all these time.

"..papa need a change" the boy whispered in his ears but it was loud enough for everyone to hear in the room.

"Come with me little muffin I'll change your nappy" Shakira help him get up & left the room with a wobbly Sergi. "Take 'em to the nursery, I'll bring their bottles after i change Sergi" she told Gerard before walking away.

"Now I'm gonna take you both upstairs one at a time...now i don't want one of you running away while i carry the other one upstairs, clear ?" Gerard said firmly & the other two nodded sucking on their pacifiers. He helped Leo get on his crib after he locked Marc in his . "You are done with Sergi ?" Gerard said seeing Shakira entering the room with a small tray & two feeding bottles on it. He frowned not seein Sergi.

"Yeaa, your mum is feeding him his night bottle so i thought of bringing theirs too.

"Ohh" Geri just said lifting Leo up from his crib again and settled him on his lap sitting on the recliner. Shakira passed him Leo's feeding bottle before she started feeding Marc. "C'mon little elf.." he encouraged Leo, rocking him on his lap a little. He pulled out the pacifier from Leo's mouth & replaced it with the feeding bottle nipple. Lionel chewed on the rubber nipple two or three times before he started sucking the milk in the bottle which made Gerard laugh a little bit.

Leo was already sleepy by the time he finished half of his formula milk & Gerard had to press on the feeding bottle a bit to encourage Leo to keep sucking. He pulled out the plastic nipple from his mouth & Leo instinctively licked his lip to taste the last drop of sweet milk. After Shakira completed feeding Marc too, Geri took them both to the attached bathroom so that they can relieve their bladder before they go to bed. Its too late so they can skip brushing their teeth Gerard decided. "C'mon little ones, night night time now..." he helped both of them get on their cribs & secured the latch. He went to get Sergi while Shakira tucked Lionel & Marc under the warm blankets & lulled them to sleep. Gerard returned carrying already asleep Sergi to the room and put him in his crib.

"Jelly ?" Lionel said in a sleepy voice when Gerard came to kiss him good night.

"Yes little elf ?"

"Have i been good boi ?"

"Yes Leo, you have been a very good boy"

"...then will daddy be 'ere when i wakey wakey" Lionel asked hugging kookie tightly.

"Yes baby boy, daddy will be here" Geri said with a soft smile even though he isn't sure if Cristiano can make it by the morning because of the bitch weather but at least its not raining as hard as it was an hour ago. "...now sleep tight little elf" he left after placing a kiss on Leo's forehead, Shakira checked the baby monitor and followed his husband out too turning off the lights. Leo turned on his side with kookie in his hand, the room is dark & he can hear the rain hitting the earth in a distance, he can barely keep his eyes open but all he wants to do is stay awake & wait till daddy comes to cuddle him.

\--------------------------

"Umm-ph.." Lionel stirred in his sleep rubbing his eyes as the warm sunlight hit him but the hand stroking his hair lulled him back to sleep again.

Cristiano sat on the chair by the crib stroking Leo's hair and reading a book. His flight landed in Barcelona early in the morning after the awful rain stopped, he went to Leo's house to leave his luggages then came to Gerard's house. Its 10:00am & he usually wakes up baby Leo by this time but Gerard told him he heard Leo shuffling in his crib a lot through the baby monitor which means Lionel couldn't sleep well so Cris will not wake him up now. After 30 more minutes of turning left and right and kicking his legs Lionel finally opened his eyes sucking his thumb....& oh! what a beautiful scene it is for Cristiano to see his baby like this , smiling at him with his thumb in his mouth & the ruffled hair.

"Dadah!" Lionel beamed.

"Good morning little bug..." Cristiano smiled affectionately at Leo. He grabbed some tissues from the side table and wiped the drool from Leo's chin.

"Jelly say...youh 'ere when i wakey wakey" Leo said groggily, yawning & rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"i told you i'll be here as soon as i can" Cristiano said opening the side of the crib.

"...jelly knows eh'vey thing" Lionel babbled of his own.

"Are you ready to start your day baby bug ?" Cristiano asked massaging his shoulders.

"Daddy!!" Leo squealed hugging his daddy ignoring Cristiano's question.

"Jumpy you are today morning.." Cris said hugging him back. "Lets go home? I've got gifts for you"

"...wifts!!" Leo squealed again. Gerard was reading newspaper with his twin slumped against his both side when Cristiano came downstairs carrying Lionel & kookie.

"Hey man...Leo is awake, we'll take off now" Cristiano told him.

"You can't go now...Shak is making breakfast plus it'll be too late for you to go home & make something for little Leo" Gerard said frowning.

"I'd love to join you guys for breakfast but i really need to take care of some stuffs at home...don't worry i'll make him something" Cristiano said in a hurry.

"No 'laying time whit Le-oh ?" Marc said pouting.

"He can come back some other time to play baby" Cris told the pouty boy. He doesn't want to make Marc upset but he really wants a little privacy with his baby right now.

"Picnic! daddy.." Lionel said around his pacifier.

"...if its okay with Geri" Cristiano looked at Gerard so did the three littles with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we can! ...we'll see about the date later since you guys seem to be in such a hurry" Gerard gestured towards them & Cristiano gave him an apologizing look. Geri led them both to the door, Cristiano checked for any paparazzi outside before walking out. Leo is still in his pajamas & socks, shoes forgotten back in Gerard's house, Cristiano has stuffed his jeans & t-shirt in his backpack somehow which he is managing along with Leo right now.

"Buhh-bye jelly.." Lionel yelled like Gerard is 500 meters away from him while he is standing just across the street, waving his hand at him while Cristiano let them both in inside Leo's house.

Last night was an experience for sure but its always a pleasure to take care of baby Leo "Bye little elf!!" Geri yelled back with a proud smile after all he is Leo's favorite caretaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionel shivered sitting against his locker in the dressing room, a semi wet towel draped on his body, hair still wet after the shower as he kept texting Cristiano, totally oblivious about his surrounding. He sniffled a bit when could feel water running down his nose but it only gave him a tingling sensation in his nose & before he realized he sneezed.

"Leo are you okay ?" Gerard asked him with concern.

"Yaa, why ?" Leo replied in a gruffy voice.

"You sneezed like ten times in last fifteen minutes & your voice is getting hoarse"

"I'm fine"

"Then dress up! We're going to a nightclub to celebrate!" Neymar announced loudly.

"Do i need to come ?" Leo asked rubbing his runny nose with back of his hand.

"Of course! You scored two goals...you've to come" Luis said with a frown & Leo nodded before he started texting Cristiano again.

'I'm going to a nightclub with everyone'  
23:20

'Alright...you did good today, you deserve to have some fun'  
23:21  
'But no hard drinks & stay aware'  
23:22  
'Enjoy :*'  
23:22

'i dun wanna go'  
23:23  
'I wanna spend time with you'  
23:23

'I know you do baby & i'll be there tomorrow after my match is over, alright ?'  
23:24

'Alright :3'  
23:24

'Aww i can imagine your grumpy little face '  
23:25

'Daddyyyy! '  
23:25

'You aren't feeling too little, are you ?'  
23:27

'No, i think i can manage'  
23:27

'Just wait till i get there...then you can be yourself again okay'  
23:28

"Leo are you coming ?" Neymar asked with a frown seeing he's still glued to his phone & Leo looked up at him.

"You're shivering. Are you sure you're alright?" Mascherano asked again.

"& you got a runny nose" Neymar stated.

"Probably b-because we played in the rain" Leo replied in ragged voice.

"Or maybe because you are sitting on the cold floor all wet for so long...do you want me to take you home, you're getting cold ?" Gerard suggested.

"No i wantchu go..." Leo replied in a whiny tone finally standing up. Gerard & Andres exchanged looks. *So Leo is cold & probably getting into little-space too* Leo picked up another towel & started drying his hair. His head feels heavy & muscles are tired but still he wants to go with his teammates....he's tired of spending nights alone. The phone in his hand vibrated again & he checked it....another message from Cristiano :

'Baby you there ?'  
23:30

'Yes..'  
23:30  
'But i've to go now'  
23:31

'I'll text you again to make sure everything is alright'  
23:31

'okay'  
23:31'  
'I love you daddy'  
23:31

Leo sent the last message & then pulled down his hoodie...but after sneezing once again.

"Should we take him to a nightclub ? His words are becoming slurred..." Andres said to Pique.

"Yes, i noticed but i think we should take him. He doesn't go out much anyway...i'll look after him alright. If he feels unwell or too little i'll take him home" Gerard said scratching his head.

"Okay...we can't leave him alone either like this while Cristiano is not here.

\-----------

Leo stared at the houses & people passing by as Gerard drove the car. Neymar & Suarez is sitting in the back seat with him, cracking jokes & laughing while Sergi is sitting in the front with Gerard. He doesn't want to go to a party anymore, his nose is blocked & he feels yucky! so instead of laughing with Ney & Luis he sat there quietly with a pout. Gerard stopped the car at the red signal.

"Ney look! Marc! Geri look!" Leo said in a squeaking voice when another range rover full of Barca play stopped them "hi Marc!" Leo waved at him even though the window glasses were up. The German goal keeper grinned when at Leo.

"We'll see them soon...calm down Leo" Gerard tutted.

"Lets race with them!" Neymar said still exhilarated with the win.

"Nope! no racing, its dangerous!" Gerard said starting the engine as the green light flashed.

\---------

Leo watched everyone dance in the dance floor but its so different from how Miss Papaya - the pink dinosaur does it on TV. He looked at the other side of the club where a girl is giving people people colourful water to drink & doing tricks with the bottle....he wants to have one! Leo looked around to see where his friends...he could see Rafinha, Ney & Samuel doing some crazy steps on the dance floor while Marc is standing with a confused expression, he spotted Geri, Andres & Sergio talking with some people. Thank god Geri isn't looking, he told Leo to sit there & not go anywhere....why would he bring him to a party & tell him to not go anywhere bruhh. Leo sighed & stood up, he sniffled a bit & made his way to the bar. He got pushed by people at least three times before he was there....now he feels yucky and ignored.

"Can i haf that ?" He asked the girl with doe eyes, rubbing his runny nose with his sleeve, forgetting eveverything what daddy said about hard drinks.

"Sure" the red head bar tender said with a smile. All Barca players comes here most of the time to celebrate so she has seen Leo before too "what can i get you ?"

"...the blue water" Leo pointed at the blue shot glass kept there for decoration purpose with all other colourful drinks.

"Uh olay..." she replied a bit confused.

\-----------

"Hello ?" Gerard accepted the call when he saw Cristiano's name.

"Where are you guys !? I called you twice!" Cristiano yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Calm down! We're in a night club" Gerard pressed a finger against his other ear & walked towards the corner where he left Leo.

"Yes yes...Leo told me. Can you hand him the phone? He's not replying to my messages & last time we talked he was slipping into little space so i'm worried" Cristiano said hurriedly.

"Alright hold on for a second...." His heart stopped when he found Leo was not there where he left him.

"Is he not with you guys ? Is he alone ?" Cristiano asked panickedly.

"Ye-aa he is with us-..." Geri quickly scanned the room for Leo & thankfully his eyes fell on the little body sitting on a chair in front of the bar, swinging legs in the air.

"Is everything okay ?" Cristiano asked breaking the silence.

"Yes! But I've to go...Leo is feeling too little so i'm gonna take him home....i'll call you later" he didn't wait for Cristiano's reply before hanging up & taking quick steps towards the bar. "Leo what are you doing here !?" He said a little louder than he intended which startled Leo.

"Geriiii!" Leo squealed but his excitement disappeared almost immediately "this wo'ters are yucky!" Leo said sadly jutting out his bottom lip. He tried to lean towards Gerard but instead he stumbled & the taller one quickly wrapped his arms around him before he could fall.

"How much for the drink ?" Gerard asked the bar tender who was looking at them with confused expression. He paid the girl a big tip before leaving. "Sergi we're going home..." he told his baby who has joined Neymar & Rafinha on the dance.

"No..." he said pleasingly.

"Sergi!" Gerard called out again sternly.

"Are you guys leaving ?" Mascherano asked him.

"Yes...Leo is slipping into little space & probably getting fever" he sighed.

\------

"Geriii..." Leo mewled.

"Yes Leo ?" Gerard replied eyes fixed on the road as he controlled the steering wheel.

"Daddy doesn't louve meh 'nymore.." Leo curled up to himself in the backseat.

"Lee-oh noo! Daddy always love wittles. Papa you love meh ?" Sergi asked his daddy. 

"Of course baby" Geri chuckled. He is happy that his baby is also slipping into little space. "Why do you think that little one?" He asked Leo.

"I feel-.." before he could finish he started coughing badly "daddy not here to kiss meh.." Leo finished wheezing.

"You got a very bad cold...poor baby"*"Daddy will be here soon, after he plays his match okay ? Till then i'm gonna take care of you. Do you want me to call daddy ?"

"Yes pwease..." Lionel shivered. Geri called Cristiano & handed his phone to Leo.

"Da-daddy ?"

"Leo- Leo ? Are you alright ?" Cristiano asked panickedly hearing his broken voice.

"Daddy..." Leo whimpered weakly, sniffling.

"Baby are you alone ? Are you scared ? Are you sick ?" Cristiano said hysterically. Gerard stretched his hand & took the phone from Leo.

"Hi Cristiano? He's not alone, i'm taking him home..."

"Why does he sound like that ?"

"He's a bit cold & feverish..."

"Oh shit! Do i need to come over ? He needs me right...i'm coming-..."

"Cristiano calm down...he's with me...& you've your match tomorrow. I don't want your fans saying Madrid lost because you weren't there in case you guys lose" Geri joked.

"Fuck you Gerard!" Cristiano grumbled "...will you please stay with Leo tonight...i mean till i get there after the match is over" he sighed.

"Of course i'm gonna stay with him...."*"we're home, i'm hanging up-..." Gerard said stopping the car in his driveway.

"Noh! wan daddy...dadaa..." Leo cried out when Gerard was about to disconnect.

"Hey Cristiano, Leo needs some assurance from his daddy....will you please tell him how much you love him ?" Gerard chuckled a bit before giving the phone to Leo again.

"Daddy..." Leo cried.

"I'm here baby..."

"Noh..."

"I physically can't be there with you but i'm still kissing your boo boos from here" Cristiano tried to calm him.

"Weally ?" Lionel breathed out.

"Leo, I'm gonna take Sergi in the house. I'll be back in no time then we'll go at your place...talk with daddy till then alright..." Geri ruffled his hair before getting out of the car but Leo really didn't care, he was too busy talking with his daddy.

"Really baby...i'm kissing you right now..muah muahh muuuah muaa-...." Cristiano made kissing noise & Leo giggled a bit.

"Muah muah muahhhh daddy i louve you" Leo squealed ignoring his yucky feeling.

"I love you too baby bug..." before Cris could finish his sentence he was interuppeted by a sneeze.

"Dadaa...'m yucky & i feel diz diz" Leo complained.

"Leo c'mon let's go home now.." Gerard said opening the door of the car.

"Nooou...wanchu stay wiff daddy.." Leo whimper holding the phone on his ear.

"Little one you can talk with daddy in your home too. You shouldn't stay out here...it looks like its gonna rain again" Gerard tried to convince him.

"Baby listen to Geri" Cristiano who could hear Gerard well from the other side of the phone told him "Geri's gonna take care of you till i get there so be a good boy for Geri..." he sighed when he got no answer from Leo "Geri gives you lots of candies, no ? You like him"

"Yush daddy..." Leo said sluggishly, feeling tired.

"Then give him the phone now & listen to what he says"

"Otay.." Leo mumbled holding out the phone for Gerard.

"Dude i'm hanging up now. Leo's nose is drooling...i need to change him into something warm" he told Cristiano.

"Okay...keep me updated"

"Yeaa.." Geri said before hanging up.

"C'mon little one" Geri unbuckled his seat belt & took him up on his hip, Leo wrapped his arms around his neck instinctively & ducked his face on Geri's shoulder. He checked the street to make sure ther isn't any paparazzi around before crossing the road. The door opened after Gerard put the lock password "we're home..." he carried Leo upstairs to his bedroom while Leo kept struggling to breath & kept sniffling all this time. He placed Leo on bed & wrapped him with a blanket "i'm gonna get some warm clothes for you from your nursery..." he said.

"Geri 'm scawed..."

"you don't have to be little one, i'll be back in no time."

"Pwease...back fast" Leo said with glassy eyes, sucking on his thumb & Gerard nodded before leaving.

He returned after few minutes with a pink hooded dinosaur onesie to find Leo crying silently. "Hey little one don't cry...it'll only make you feel more yucky & we don't want that right ?"

"..mmm.." Leo mewled.

"Do you know where the first aid box is ? I need the thermometer to check your fever" Geri asked him but Leo just stared at him with a confused expression....he's too little right now to comprehend such big words. "Alright then tell me what would you like to have for dinner" Gerard sighed as he took out his phone from his pocket & texted Cristiano : 'where is the first aid box ? I need to check Leo's fever'

'In the nursery. Check the top most shelve of where Leo's baby supplies are kept' Cristiano replied back in no time. '& don't use the normal thermometer. Lionel WILL BITE ON IT' the second message came in.

'Do i need to check his temperature rectally ?'

'He'll get fussy. There's a temporal artery thermometer...just touch it against his forhead & it'll show the temperature'

'Okay'

Gerard huffed, he'll have to leave Leo alone again to go to the nursery "why don't you lie down little one...i'll have to go to the nursery once again.

"Nohh..."

"Baby please calm down....its important" but it only made Leo cry louder. Gerard stroked his hair soothingly trying calm him & it did worked a bit as Leo said something unintelligible jutting out his bottom lip "baby bear why you lie down ? ...here take your paci" Geri slid Leo's pacifier between his mouth & helped him take off his jacket & he shivered but Geri quickly guided Leo to lay down & covered him with the blanket. He realized Leo is crying because he wants to be comforted "do you feel better now ?" Geri asked handing Leo kookie, his favorite stuffie & Leo nodded "then can i go now ? I'll be back in no time...& i'll give you candies for being a good boy"

"Powmise ?" Leo ask hugging kookie tigher against his chest.

"Promise baby bear" Gerard chuckled.

He got a m&m pack from the fridge before going to Leo "you still didn't tell me what you want to have for dindin ?" Geri said holding the advanced thermometer against Leo's forehead.

"...d-dun wanna haff dindin..." Leo wheezed. Gerard quickly grabbed a tissue from the side table & wiped Leo's runny nose.

"Are you sure ?" He asked but didn't force little Leo because he had a sandwich after the match in the dressing room, he'll give him some bedtime milk instead. Leo nodded in reply. "....fuck! this thermometer isn't working" Geri grunted when the thermometer didn't changed its number even though he has been holding it against Leo's skin for a minute. This means he'll have to check Leo's fever rectally & Leo is going to be an absolute nightmare! "Leo I'm gonna take off your pants now....i've to check your fever. Be a good boy for me okay..." to his surprise Leo didn't fight back, the fever has really drained him, he sobbed feebly hugging kookie. Geri carefully unbuttoned & stripped off his jeans, he covered Leo properly with the blankets before taking off his boxers. Leo looked at him with a confused expression sucking on his pacifier & sniffling "its all right baby bear...i'm here for you" Geri gave him a reassuring smile rubbing the baby thermometer with some disinfectant alcohol rub "can you turn on your side little one ?" He helped Leo to turn on his side because obviously he can't do anything of his own right now "now fold your knees close to your chest..." he folded Leo's legs & pushed them up against his chest "now i want you to be a good boy & be absolutely still..." he instructed as he moved the blanket a bit just to reveal Leo's buttcheeks. He was about to push in the the tip of the baby thermometer but Leo started kicking his legs & made muffled protests, Gerard quickly got hold of his ankles & pinned them against the bed with one hand "Leo!" he said sternly making Leo shriek "little one this will get over soon..."*"103°F!" He muttured checking the thermometer reading after a minute or so "baby you've to go peepee before going to bed..." Gerard nudged him wrapping the thermometer with a tissue & keeping it aside on the side table.

"Mah head hwats..." Leo's baby voice was barely audible.

"I can understand little one....i'll give you some medicines, it'll make you feel better"

"Eww they yucky..." Leo scrunched up his face with disgust even though his eyes were closed.

"No little one...the medicines i'll give you tastes good, you'll like it" Geri picked up Leo & carried him to the bathroom. He made Leo sit on the toilet seat because he knows Leo pees sitting down even when he is big "c'mon Leo go on..."

"Dun look!" Leo pouted resting kookie on his thighs. Thankfully his oversized hoodie was covering everything till his thighs.

"Are you sure you don't need me to hold you little one ?" Leo shook his head as fast as he could which only made him feel dizzy.

"Geri done..." he called for Gerard who was cleaning his teeth with a toothpick standing in front of the mirror. 

"You've been a very good boy for me..." Geri praised Leo putting him down on the bed.

"Wike olways ?" Leo asked in broken squeaky voice.

"Like always" Gerad chuckled pressed a soft kiss on his forehead "& heres the candies i promised you..." Geri took out the packet of m&m & handed it to Leo after tearing it open making the sick little squeal in joy. Leo looked like a baby dinosaur after he got changed into his pink dinosaur onsie that had a line of maroon spikes running on the back, his caregiver also made him wear pink fuzzy socks that matches his onesie. "Here baby bear take your medicine..." Geri tried to get his attention as he poured 5ml of cough syrup in the medicine cup.

"Nuuu..."

"Leo! ...it tastes good i promise" he pressed Leo's cheeks & emptied the contents of the cup in his mouth when he refused to have his medicine. It took a moment for baby Leo to process what happened...meh, Geri betrayed him! tears welled up in his eyes but then he felt the sweetness in his mouth & looked up at his caregiver licking his bottom lip. "I told you it tastes good"*"it'll help you with the coughing okay" he pressed another kiss on Leo's cheek.

"Staph feelin' dizdiz ?"

"Do you feel too dizdiz ?" Geri asked rubbing his back & Leo nodded "do you think its because you had those drinks ?" He sighed because Leo is too little to say if he is feeling dizzy because of sickness or because he had hard drinks in the nightclub "When did you start feeling dizdiz ?" He asked wiping Leo's nose with tissue again.

"In car..."

"Why did you have those drinks when daddy clearly made it a rule that you can't have them. Do you know how angry he'll be if he knows you'd vodka shots ?" Gerard said sternly. Leo didn't really understand the whole of what Geri just said but he understood daddy is gonna be angry for something he did & that was enough to make hi want to cry.

"Dun wanna mad daddy.." Leo sobbed.

"Its alright little one i won't tell daddy anything about it okay...just tell me how many you had & stop crying" he tried to calm him quickly because crying will only make it harder for him to breath.

"Dun wanchu mad yew also..."

"I'm not mad at you baby bear....its hard to stay mad at you" Geri chuckled. Oh this little angel! who can stay mad at him ? He can melt anyone's heart into a puddle with his puppy eyes. "Do you remember how many you had?"

"..mmm...too!" Leo counted on his fingers.

'Alright...only two shots can't be bad' Gerard thought "alright but you'll never ever have them again, clear" he said to Leo who nodded. After ten more minutes of back rub, Leo's coughing evened up a bit, he also gave him some nasal decongestant to help him with his blocked nose. It was probably working as Leo's eyelids grew heavy with sleep "i'm going to prepare your night bottle okay" he whispered in Leo's ear before creeping out of the room, leaving sleepy Leo behind.

He mixed formula powder in milk in two small feeding bottles then diluted a tablet to help with his over all recovery in one of them. It'll be easier to make Leo have it this way he thought mixing some nutella in the feeding bottles so that Leo won't feel the bitterness of the medicine. He squeezed few drops on his hand to make sure it isn't too warm....& uhh the bottle with the tablet still tastes bitter, Geri huffed & made his way to Leo's room. He positioned Leo on his lap carefully before taking out his pacifier & replacing it with the feeding bottle nipple, he squeezed the bottle a bit so that some milk can make it to Leo's mouth. Once Leo tasted the nutella flavor he started sucking instinctively while Geri kept rocking him his lap slowly. He quickly replaced the bottles when Lionel stirred up in sleep, he probably didn't like the taste of his milk Geri figured from his expression. He quickly snapped a picture of sleeping Leo suckling on his feeding bottle & sent it to Cristiano. Geri positioned Leo back on the pillow after he made him burp then he fell asleep there, half sitting half lying beside Leo watching his sleepy face. Leo looks so peaceful....the night went better than Geri expected.

\---------

"Gerii ??"

"Yes little one ?" Gerard replied without looking back at him, too busy cleaning the dishes.

"Wen will daddy come ?" Leo asked in his squeaky little voice rubbing crayons on a disney princess colouring book, lying on his stomach in his playpen.

"He'll be here soon baby..."

"How poon ?" Leo asked with a pout.

"As soon as his match gets over..." Geri sighed & walked over to the playpen after drying his hands in a towel "what are you drawing little one ?'

"Cin-der-ella!" He moved his hand so Geri can see his drawing properly.

"Wow! Its so beautiful..." Geri gasped "can i join ?" He asked & Leo nodded shifting to make make space for him. He crossed the playpen fence & sat down.

"I wanchu gife daddy...daddy wike ?" Leo sat up after he finished colouring Cinderella.

"Of course little one daddy will like it very much!" & this made Leo beam "do you feel better now?" He asked seeing Leo still wheezing.

"Yush Geri..." Leo leaned against him rubbing his nose with back of his hand.

"Do you want your paci ?" Geri asked stroking his hair & Leo nodded. He pushed Leo's pacifier between his lips that was clipped on his onesie.

"Geriiii..." Leo squirmed on his lap.

"Hmm...?" Geri peppered kisses all over his face making Leo giggle "Do you wanna nap ?" He asked because he needs some sleep right now, Leo woke up crying early in morning with high fever & blocked nose, Gerard had to calm him & sooth baby Leo baby to sleep. He couldn't sleep after that.

"Nuh..."*"wanchu lay dress up!" Leo said after a moment of silence.

"You wanna play dress up !?" Geri gasped dramatically "but you're sick little one i can't let you play dress up...you've to change your outfit too many times!"

"Nuuu...wanna dress Geriiii"

"You want to dress me up !?" another dramatic gasp.

\---------

"Baby bear can i take these off now ?" Geri asked pointing at the two tiny buns that Leo made after nearly an hour effort. His hair is two short to make buns but Leo somehow twined his hair & pinned them with his hello kitty hair pins, he probably used all he had to make sure hair doesn't come out.

"Nuuu...Geri luks good wiff buns!" Leo giggled making Geri roll his eyes affectionately as he fed him some soup.

"Its because you worked so hard for it" Geri said & Leo squealed in happiness "...be still little one let me feed you." After they finished having lunch Geri decided its a good time to a nap so he carried Leo back to his room "take some rest little one..." he said to Leo tucking him under the blanket.

"Read meh sto'eies ?"

"But story time is at night baby"

"Wanchu hear sto'eies..." Leo said frowning.

"Alright then let me get a story book.."

Geri was in the middle of the second story when he noticed Leo sound asleep, he rested the story book in the side table & got comfortable in the bed.

\--------

"Wen will daddy come Geriii ?" Lionel whined jutting out his bottom lip.

"He'll here after five or six hours little one..." Gerard said again. Both of them slept a little longer than intended. Its 7:30pm in the watch & Cristiano's match will start at 8:00pm so he should be here in five-six hours "why don't we watch some disney movie?" Geri offered but Leo started sobbing "hey...hey whats wrong baby bear ?" He pulled Leo on his lap.

"Lionel is bad boi...d-daddy no wamp" Leo said in broken voice.

"Oh no no little one you are a very good boy & daddy loves you"

"Dada fo'gots meh..."

"He'll be here as soon as his match gets over...we can watch him on TV! ...please don't cry, you'll get sick again" he rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him "...or do you wanna play, hmm ?"

"TV!"

"Good boy" he kisses Leo on his forehead "what movie do you want to watch ?"

"B'ave ?"

"Alright little one..." he played brave on the TV & left for the kitchen to make dinner. He's glad Leo's fever is under control now.

The next few hours passed just like that, Geri paused the movie when it was dinner time, Leo whined about it & gave him a hard time feeding him. He cried for ten minutes straight when Gerard tried to make him have his medicines & check his temperature. He couldn't check his temperature but somehow managed to force the medicines in the mouth. Leo calmed down a bit when he saw his daddy playing in TV, he even giggled & clapped when his daddy scored but Geri was grumpy about it. He turned off the TV ten minutes before the game ended.

"C'mon Leo its bedtime now..."

"Nuuu.." Leo whined.

"Little one" he said sternly but Leo looked up at him with puppy eyes & pouty lips "daddy will be here anytime now & he'll be very sad if he sees you're still awake & you know boogieman comes at night..."

"Boogie-man gots daddy ? ...wanchu stay up & pro-tect daddy" Leo mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Daddy is a big guy baby he doesn't need any protection but you need to sleep or else boogieman will come & get you"

"Dun wanna go wiff boogieman"

"I know & thats why you need to sleep....& sleeping will help you get taller!" Gerard tried to convince him.

"Wike you and daddy ?"

"Yes little one" he said as he carried Leo to his room.

\--------

Leo squirmed in his sleep, he could feel a tingling sensation in his nose...&...& he feels cold, he's shivering. He has kicked down his blanket during his sleep so he squirmed some more for some heat then finally curled himself into a ball, he realized theres something in his mouth...its his paci! He sucked hard on it for some comfort....but he can't breath! Leo opened his eyes & sat up languidly rubbing his eyes. He inhaled sharply but...his nose is blocked.

"Ge'wy ?" Leo called out for Geri but his voice came out hoarse & weak "Gerrii ?" He tried calling him louder but nobody responded. He looked around the room, the only light in the room is the sunlight coming through the closed drapes....'is he alone here ? Did those evil aliens came & took Geri with them ? What if one of them is hiding in the closet !?' Leo jump out of the bed ignoring his cramped muscles & stormed out of the room crying. He stood in front of the stairs...he's not allowed to go down by himself. Leo heard voices coming from downstairs ' ..the evil aliens are discussing their evil plan' ...but the voices sound familiar.

"Leo ?" Cristiano snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at Leo with a confused, worried expression from where he was standing downstairs "are you alright baby bug ?" He darted towards him "you're not allowed to use the stairs alone baby" he tuted.

"Daddyyyy..." Leo threw his arms around Cristiano & started crying.

"Ohh little one what happened ?...i'm here now" he lifted Leo up & Leo tightened his hands & legs around Cristiano "did you have a bad dream baby ?" He asked rubbing his back but Leo just kept crying so Cristiano decided he'll take Leo to his room & give him some time to calm down.

"Daddy nuh...nuhhhh" Leo started squirming before Cristiano could take him inside the room " 'liens en closet! ...took 'way Geri" he cried.

"What ? Baby theres no aliens in the closet & Geri is in the kitchen making tasty pancakes for us" it took a moment for Cristiano to figure out what his baby was trying to say "You probably had a bad dream baby" he pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Nuu-..." Leo mewled but got interuppeted because of coughing.

"Ow baby...Geri told me you were doing much better yesterday. Why don't we go downstairs & have a little breakie then i'll you some...uh medicines to make you feel better?" Cristiano said.

"Noh!" Leo ducked his face in Cristiano's shoulder blade.

"Leo...when daddy says something you should listen" Cristiano's voice leaves no room for argument.

"My baby bear is up..." Gerard smiled removing his headphones from his ears.

"He thought aliens kidnapped you" Cristiano chuckled "see Leo ? He's right here..." he got Leo settled on his high chair & wiped his nose with a tissue before tying the bib around his collar.

"Nobody can kidnap me...i'm a ninja haaa" he moved the spatula in his hand like a ninja sword.

"Yeeeaaa..." Leo squealed banging his hand on his highchair tray.

"Alright little one calm down" Cristiano ruffled his hair "umm Leo...you didn't brush your teeth. C'mon lets go, it'll take only a minute" he said frowning.

"buh i b'ushed mah teeth..." Leo pouted.

"When ?" Cristiano arched an eyebrow.

"Last night..." Gerard replied.

"...wiff panda toothb'ush!" Leo squealed again showing his white shiny teeth to his daddy who was about to take him to the bathroom.

"Oh come on....he has brushed his teeth few hours ago. Whats the point of brushing teeth again when he didn't eat anything in the meantime ? & his mouth smells just fine..." Geri rolled his eyes. Cristiano thought for a moment before walking to the kitchen counter to get scrambled eggs & pancake for Leo grumbling about routine & discipline. After they had breakfast together it was time for Gerard to leave.

"Gerii stay..." Lionel whined.

"I'm sorry little one but i've to go to Sergi & Marc" he said. He talked with his babies multiple times when he got time & they misses them very much.

"...buh i wanchu make mo buns!" Leo squirmed & Cristiano had to tighten his hands around him to keep him from falling.

"Geri needs to go to Marc & Sergi, you heard him they miss him, he has spend so much time with you no ? & i'm here now...don't you wanna play with me ?" Cristiano gently rocked him on his hips "thanx for taking care of him man"

"Yush daddy!" Leo squealed in happiness even with that runny nose "wanchu make buns!"

"Its alright...& yes daddy will like that very much" Gerard laughed opening the door & Cristiano glared at him "bye bye baby bear"

"Buh bye Geri...thenku fo taking ca'e of meh"

"Such good manners..." Gerard praised him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Buh bye buh bye bye bye....buh byeeee Geriiii!!" Leo's voice only got louder till Gerard crossed the road & was standing in front of his house, he turned back & waved at Leo for the last time before entering his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be an one shot but i'm feeling too tired to come up with a title for a new story so i'm adding it here. Theres probably won't be another part for this story & i wrote this on my phone so theres gonna be lot of mistakes which i'm sure i'm goona correct some day 

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested a fic involving more Leo & Geri ages ago...i hope you are still there somewhere.
> 
> & sorry for not being able to post any updates lately (i'd exams ;__;) but from now on i'll be able to update more frequently, hopefully. I wrote this story super fast & didn't reread so there'll probably be lots of mistakes (sorry). This is my first attempt to write a fic that doesn't involve much of Leo/Cris so I'm a bit unsure...let me know what you guys think tho :))


End file.
